Caminhos
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Um caminho construído por olhares. - Albus Severus/Scorpius Malfoy - drabbles


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio:**nenhum

**Ship:** Albus Severus/Scorpius Malfoy

**Capa:** link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Um caminho construído por olhares.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin, parcialmente

**Finalização:**26 de dezembro de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos:**1

**Caminhos**

Tudo começou com um olhar.

Ele estava na plataforma, parado ao lado do pai, quando percebeu que os olhos verdes iguais aos seus estavam fixos mais a frente. Para ser exato, em um homem alto e loiro, velho como seu pai e tio Ron, e eles se cumprimentaram de um jeito estranho.

Albus olhou para o pai, confuso, e olhou à volta, percebendo que todos pareciam... tensos. E então olhou o homem loiro novamente. Ele não tinha nada de mais.

Mas havia um menino com ele. Loiro também, da sua idade. E parecia tão confuso quanto ele estava.

Resolveu acenar.

**o0o**

Estava ansioso, mas não queria demonstrar. Queria que chegassem, então ia ficar quietinho, como sua mãe falou, e prestar atenção no caminho, porque se não gostasse saberia voltar.

Quando a porta da cabine abriu repentinamente, o garoto loiro pulou no acento do trem, mas se recompôs e encarou o menino que entrava sem pedir e sentava-se ao lado, resmungando.

Os cabelos pretos estavam bagunçados e os olhos verdes pareciam marejados, como se ele tentasse não chorar, os braços cruzados contra o peito e o rosto tenso.

Mas Scorpius o reconheceu, e, se seu pai o conhecia, era confiável.

- Oi?

**o0o**

- Oi. – Albus respondeu, baixo. James não parara de encher desde que saíram e ele estava começando a ficar realmente nervoso, seria bom conversar com outra pessoa – Como você chama?

- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

- Albus Severus Potter.

- Eu sei quem você é. – o loiro disse firme, mas com surpresa.

- Eu também. – Albus corou, mas sorriu ao ver o outro sorrir.

- Eu vou para Slytherin. – Scorpius declarou, como se isso fosse determinante na conversa, mas com uma alegria genuína que fez com que Albus sorrisse.

- Sabe, eu acho que eu também... – ele admitiu pela primeira vez.

**o0o**

Os olhos verdes olharam toda a volta do salão comunal, fascinados, sem ter a percepção de que havia tantas coisas ali no mesmo tom dos seus olhos. Scorpius tinha, e sorriu feliz de ver seu novo amigo se sentindo à vontade naquela que _ele_ sempre soube que seria sua segunda casa: Slytherin.

- Vem, Albus, vamos ver o nosso quarto! – chamou, se dirigindo para o corredor repleto de portas, até chegar à destinada ao primeiro ano.

E quando os dois correram e pegaram camas lado a lado em um mesmo canto, o sorriso de Scorpius não poderia ser mais sincero.

**o0o**

Ele gostava de _assistir _a Scorpius. Era algo que incomodava às vezes, não era como se tivesse uma posição passiva dessa forma com relação a todas as outras pessoas ou coisas à volta. Era só com Scorpius.

Ele precisou de quatro anos de convivência para descobrir isso, mas adorava a delicadeza de seus gestos, tão menos desastrados que os dele, a forma pequena como sorria, mas não incompleta por isso.

O jeito como ele o olhava.

- Eu gosto dos seus olhos. – Scorpius disse, tocando de leve sua face, e Albus corou, sabendo que seus olhos já eram completamente dele.

**o0o**

Albus era... diferente. E Scorpius _adorava_ isso. Ele era contraste entre o branco da pele e o negro dos cabelos, entre a vida presente nos olhos e a aparente indiferença a tudo, entre o desprezo dirigido ao irmão e aquele calor dos sorrisos para _ele_.

Scorpius estava começando a se preocupar. Ele _adorava_ a companhia de Albus, cada vez mais constante e fundamental, _adorava_ estar com ele.

Agora o que ele precisava era decidir o que fazer sobre isso, porque começava a ficar incomodado com a possibilidade de Albus _não gostar_ daquilo.

Mas estava difícil simplesmente ficar _ao lado_ dele.

**o0o**

- Você está bem, Corp?

O olhar verde era quase preocupado e isso o incomodou, porque ele não deveria ter percebido. Resmungou algo e fez um meneio com a cabeça, se levantando do seu lado e indo para perto do piano, sentindo o verde ainda sobre ele, mas sem querer olhar.

Sentiu o calor do corpo do outro colado ao seu, _próximo_, e as mãos pousadas em seus ombros antes que pudesse tocar as teclas.

- Scorpius. – a voz soou doce, perto demais.

- Não faz isso. – pediu baixo, se sentindo arrepiar.

- Eu quero fazer.

Olhos cinzas se arregalaram.

**o0o**

O loiro se virou e Albus sentiu sua pouca coragem sumir.

- O que você quer dizer? – a voz veio baixa, assustada, ansiosa.

- Eu... é... – ele preferiu fugir, mostrando que definitivamente não era Gryffindor – Foi legal seu pai me chamar para o natal.

- Você vem em casa todo ano, e nós _sempre_ passamos o natal juntos. – Corp disse impaciente – E não é disso que você estava falando.

- Você sabe do que eu estava falando? – a pergunta estava entre confirmação essencial e desafio.

- Eu acho que sei. – Scorpius se aproximou, mas tímido.

E os lábios se tocaram.

**o0o**

A neve caía do lado de fora e o cinza acompanhava os flocos acumularem preguiçosamente. Braços quentes o envolveram, ele puxou a coberta para aquecer os dedos frios de Albus, deitou a cabeça contra seu ombro e sorriu quando o moreno se debruçou para beijá-lo.

- O que vai fazer ano que vem? – Corp perguntou, voltando a olhar a neve.

- Não sei. Estágio no St Mungus, talvez. E você?

- Vou sentir falta daqui, mas acho que preciso arrumar uma casa para nós, nossos pais podem estar se dando bem, mas ainda não consigo te beijar na frente deles.

**o0o**

Seu pai sempre dizia que havia algo especial naquilo que chamavam de paz que poucas pessoas conseguiam realmente perceber.

Paz não existe. É somente uma fração de segundo em que você consegue parar, respirar fundo e sorrir por um motivo besta qualquer. Como o sorriso completo de Scorpius ao lhe entregar a pequena caixa onde estava a aliança presa às chaves da nova casa.

Seu pai dizia também que todo homem precisa traçar seu caminho. Ele havia traçado o seu aos 11 anos, mas não sabia. E aquele era só o começo.

- Feliz natal, Corp.

- Feliz natal, Albus.

**FIM**

**NA: SHADE, FELIZ NATAL E UM ÓTIMO ANO NOVO! \o/**

**A fic, no fim das contas, saiu meio atrasada, meio adiantada, no meinho das duas datas, mas é que meu PC morrer quando eu viajei atrapalhou bastante a finalização dela ._.**

**Aliás, a capa, que compõe o presente também, foi feita no Power Point em um dia que nem acesso à net eu tinha, então me perdoe, se você achar excessivamente tosca, eu faço outra quando tiver a pobre Filó de volta, ok?**

**Enfim, essa fic foi feita todinha pensando em você. Sei que em algum momento desse ano eu tinha te prometido uma long ASS... Pois é. Não é long, mas é ASS, é drabble e é fofa. Espero que você goste ^^ **

**E a todos os outros que também a lerão, tenham um bom ano e comentem!!!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
